Tank Upgrades
Tank Upgrades Tank upgrades are bought in the tank shop with coins or gems (you need to buy gems with real money: 10 gems are $0.99, and 30 gems are $2.49). There are five main types: the chassis, turret, barrel, power-up, and skin. *All percentages are from the standard parts given to you at the start of the game. *All upgrades cost either a certain amount of coins or one gem (except for skins: they cost 3). Chassis A chassis is the base frame of a motor vehicle 1. There are four types of chassis in the shop: the standard one given to you when you first start the game, the Sherman, the Viper, and the Humma. They all have advantages and disadvantages suited to certain conditions. Standard The standard chassis has 33 percent extra grip, which slows the tank down. I recommend buying a faster tank or a speed power up very quickly. The Sherman The Sherman is 5 percent lighter than the standard version, but has 50 percent less grip, which means that it is harder to control. This is most likely the chassis no one would buy, because it is far outclassed by the Viper and the Humma. This costs 300 coins. The Viper The Viper is 15 percent lighter, so it is the fastest chassis, but it has 20 percent less health. This is great for capture the flag, or when you have low health. It is not advantageous in a standard LTA, where it is a long, drawn-out conflict. Speed may help run from difficult situations, but the 20 percent decrease in health certainly won't. This costs 600 coins. The Humma The Humma has 33 percent more health, which makes it a "tank." However, it comes with a 34 percent increase in weight, making it slower. This chassis is great for LTA and DM, but it is quite slow. A speed power-up would be very helpful. This costs 750 coins. Turret There are four types of turrets in the game: the standard version, the Extended Turret, the Autoloader, and Big Bertha. The Extended Turret The Extended Turret has 20 percent more ammo and 25 percent longer reload. This is good if you want to have ammo in reserve (always be prepared!), but the longer reload is definitely a liability. This costs 500 coins. The Autoloader The Autoloader has a faster reload than the Extended Turret (25 percent increase), but has 25 percent shorter range. You should not get this turret if you like being a sniper. I prefer this one though, since I want to have a faster reload. Ammo is very important in the game; if you do not have any, you die. This costs 750 coins. Big Bertha Big Bertha has 20 percent further range, but 100 percent more recoil. This is beneficial for snipers, if they do not mind the extra recoil. This costs 750 coins. Barrel The standard barrel has no self damage and 20 percent less ammo. There are three other barrels: The Classic, the Accelerator, and the Nanotube. The Classic The Classic is a barrel with no advantages or disadvantages. It does not do much and is a waste of coins, so I prefer the standard barrel more. This costs 200 coins. The Accelerator The Accelerator has 25 percent faster bullets but 25 percent slower fire rate. If you don't want to be a machine gun, that's fine. This costs 500 coins. The Nanotube The Nanotube has a 30 percent faster fire rate but 5 percent slower bullets. The Accelerator is slightly better though, because fire rate is not that important; you can dodge slow bullets but not fast ones. This costs 750 coins. Power Up The Power Up is the best upgrade you can get, even though they all cost 850 coins. They are so useful because they give special abilities that are not available regularly. There are four power ups: Invisibility, Heal, Shield, and Speed. Invisibility Invisibility is one of the most useful power ups. It turns your tank invisible for 5 seconds. This is great in every single game mode, from sneaking away in DM for a surprise attack or to seize the flag without anyone noticing (Game Tip: In CTF, your opponents can see the flag moving, even if you are invisible). The downside to this is you can still get shot and destroyed; opposing tanks can see their bullets impacting against you. This costs 850 coins. Heal Heal is the most useless power up. It can heal 10 percent of your full tank health (so if you started out with 20 health, it heals 2). This is not that useful since 10 percent is very little; it barely raises your health. This costs 850 coins. Shield Personally, I think Shield is the best, if not one of the best, power ups. It gives invincibility for 2.5 seconds, which can help you survive in all game modes. It is useful if you are trying to capture the flag in CTF but find it heavily guarded. Shield also helps buy some time for running away. This costs 850 coins. Speed Speed gives 2x movement for 4 seconds, which is useful for running away quickly. This can be used effectively with a heavy chassis, since it cancels out the low speed for a short-term period. Speed can also be used in all game modes. This costs 850 coins. Skin Skin is the most useless upgrade in the Tank Shop. It has outrageous costs ranging from 1500 to 2500 coins, and costs 3 gems. They are purely for decorative use, and no one but try-hards or rich braggers would get them. There are 46 skins, including the standard one (no skin). They either cost 1500 or 2500 coins. Skins That Cost 1500 Coins (21 Total) * Uncle Sam * Rule Britannia * Polska * Deep Blue * Lightning * Cosmic * Banzai * Camo * Inferno * Blaze * Sunset * Matrix * Laser * Rainbow * Trippy * Heart * Warning * Leopard * Apocalypse * Kremlin * Virus Skin pg 1.png Skin pg 2.png Skin pg 3.png Skin pg 4.png Skin pg 5.png Skin pg 6.png Skin pg 7.png Skin pg 8.png Skins That Cost 2500 Coins (24 Total) * Army * Art * Bamboo * Butterfly * Cream * Carve * Design * Emblem * Gold * Half * Marine * Minimal * Neon * Rhombus * Rusty * Snake * Sound * Speedy * Splash * Splash II * Steel * Treble * Whirl * YinYang Bibliography 1 Chassis Definition: https://www.google.com/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=chassis%20definition Information and pictures from http://www.multiplayer.gg/